1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile communication devices and to emergencies that may be experienced by users of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, may be used to seek help in connection with an emergency. However, the user may need to address the request for help (e.g., by dialing 911) and provide information about the emergency (e.g., reporting the nature and location of the emergency).
A user may not always be able to perform these tasks during an emergency. For example, a user may be too weak to identify and depress several keyboard buttons or to describe the user's predicament. A user may in addition or instead not have the time needed to perform these tasks. This lack of time may be caused by the urgency of the emergency or due to restrictions imposes by circumstances such as an abduction.
Even when a user is able to successfully use the mobile communication device to seek emergency help, the circumstances of the emergency may change. This may alter the nature of the help which is needed, but the user may no longer have the opportunity and/or ability to update her request for help. For example, a user might report an abduction, following which the user might be tied, gagged, and moved to a new location. Similarly, a user might report a fire, following which the user might be injured and unable to report the need for medical attention.